


bad reputation

by Nokomis



Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Laura calls to ask Daken a favor; he’s rightfully suspicious.





	bad reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRegencyGrrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRegencyGrrrl/gifts).



> Written for ThatRegencyGrrrl for a tumblr prompt. Set at some nebulous time when everyone's alive and free to socialize.

When Daken’s phone rang at eight in the morning, the last person he expected to be calling was his erstwhile sorta-sister Laura. Their relationship was less fraught now, sure, but it wasn’t exactly what anyone would call chummy. Mostly it consisted of saving-the-world team-ups, and Daken very seriously hoped that Laura wasn’t calling about another one of _those_.

After initial pleasantries -- being who they were, monosyllabic ones -- Laura took a deep breath and said, “There is this thing.” 

Daken wasn’t used to hearing Laura’s voice over the phone, and he definitely wasn’t used to her sounding hesitant, of all things, so it took him a long moment of social vertigo before he could respond with, “A thing?”

“A party-type thing,” Laura clarified. 

Daken found himself still-further afield. Laura was associated in his mind with many things -- primarily violent, bloody and very often painful things -- but parties were not one of them. “I see?” he said, despite the fact that he very much did not.

“Everyone says I should-- loosen up,” Laura said, clearly self-conscious. Daken wondered if she was inviting him to a party of all of those people so that he could help her punch them all. “That I should enjoy life.”

“Don’t you?” Daken asked. Laura had her demons, but she seemed far better adjusted than, for example, anyone she was related to, present company included.

“Yes,” she said. “But I want.. Would you come with me. To this party.”

“You want me to… what, show you how to party?” Daken said, somewhat disbelievingly. 

There was a telling silence at the other end of the phone. Daken gave the matter some consideration.

“You can’t tell me that Gambit or one of your other X-buddies don’t know how to party,” he said slowly.

“Gambit isn’t involved,” Laura said, which was not an answer.

Daken thought about what he knew of pushy X-sorts and Laura’s dilemma and came to a sudden conclusion. “Laura, are you inviting me along to show your friends that they do not, in fact, want you to loosen up?” 

Laura was silent for a beat before saying, “Are you free?”

“Please don’t make me socialize,” Daken said, though he was proud of her for thinking of the plan and for choosing him as a terrible influence, “not with them.”

“Please?” Laura asked, and Daken couldn’t say no. 

Though… really, this could be fun.


End file.
